


Have a Merry Christmas...

by CelestialBronze



Series: Miraculous Holidays [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Just a cute lil thing i made, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBronze/pseuds/CelestialBronze
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir exchange Christmas presents on top of Notre Dame, but Christmas is stirring up bad memories for Chat, so Ladybug will have to figure out a way to make him feel not so alone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580116
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Have a Merry Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> OH DEAR GOD I wrote this in a day. Also, I'm back from my six-month break from fandoms! Blame the Arrowverse, not me. Anyways, I spontaneously decided to write this entire thing in a day, so enjoy!

Light, feathery snow doppled the tops of houses and trees. The cool winter breeze sent a shiver through the city, but the dusting of white and snow more than made up for it. Children shouted and screamed in the parks, while the adults walked through the roads, gazing at the beautiful lights and scenery. Indeed, the sparkling bulbs illuminating the houses and balconies was almost magical, wreathing the area in a festive and joyful glow. Christmas was calling, and Paris was jumping up to answer.

Chat Noir saw all this from his spot on top of Notre Dame. His usual sightseeing spot was on top of the Eiffel Tower, but on days like this, citizens and tourists constantly came around to stare at it, making it not the best private spot for him. He understood, however. The Eiffel Tower shone during Christmas, the dazzling lights bewitching the tiny people below. The glow of the white, red, and green beams around the tower created a magnificent spectacle for all of the citizens of Paris to see. Even now, from Notre Dame, Chat could see the lights arcing into the sky, beaming off into outer space.

He sighed in happiness, then carefully sat down on the edge of the roof, kicking his legs in the air. Chat Noir loved Christmas and the holiday season, more than most. He enjoyed seeing children play, teenagers laugh, adults smile. The snowball fights, where kids duked it out in an all out battle and soaking themselves in snow without a care in the world. The little cafés open with their lovely Christmas decorations and festive music. The small bite of the cold on one’s cheek as they snuggled close with their loved one on a bench, watching the great spectacles of Paris. There really was no better time in the year.

His Christmas morning had gone as usual. He woke up, went to the living room, got his breakfast, found the newest Agreste-brand tee as a present on the table, and went back to his room. Of course, his father didn’t show, and neither did Nathalie, choosing to simply leave a shirt on the table for him to wear and model to the world. He didn’t really expect anything else at this point. 

Instead of being sad about it, he took his breakfast back up to his room and ate it in peace, with only Plagg to accompany him. They sat, bantering back and forth, as usual, until Adrien finally sighed and walked over to his computer. He turned it on, the screen showing a familiar face back to him. He gave a melancholy sigh and sat down at the desk. “I miss you, Mom,” he murmured.

The memories of Christmas with his parents came rushing back to him. Before his father was so stoic and stony, before Nathalie became an emotionless assistant, before his mother had disappeared. He remembered the laughter in the Agreste household, when he used to chase his mother around, begging to open a present. Of course, she said no, but Adrien had begged so much and for so long that she finally relented, letting him open one. “And only one,” she had said, faking grouchiness and wagging a finger in his face, but really hiding the laughter and joy she had. 

Adrien had opened the gift, which contained a lithe, golden bracelet with a small peacock charm on it. He had ooohed at the accessory, understanding that it was a very expensive and delicate gift. His mother had smiled down on him and leaned over, sliding the bracelet onto his arm. “This way, you’ll always have me by your side. And if you ever want to keep someone else with you, just add another charm!”

Plagg coughed quietly, bringing Adrien back from his flashback. A single tear had made his way down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away. He looked down at his desk, noticing the bracelet his mother had given him so many years ago. He had always kept it, but never worn it with him, the little accessory reminding him of too many painful memories. 

Adrien stared at the bracelet for a few seconds, then put it on. If his Christmas was going to be a lonely one, then maybe his mother could make it better.

Plagg floated in front of Adrien’s view. “Hey, Adrien,” he said softly, “how about we go out today? If you can’t celebrate Christmas as Adrien, maybe you can do it as Chat Noir.”

Adrien stood up and walked towards the window, gazing towards the snow-drizzled city. “You’re right, Plagg.” He faced back towards the kwami, the hint of a smile on his face.

Plagg grinned. “And of course, you gotta get ready for Ladybug. Or have you forgotten the gift that you’ve been planning for so long?”

The mention of the gift finally brought Adrien out of his stupor. “Of course, the gift!” he exclaimed. “I completely forgot! Do you think she’ll like it?”

“She better like it, Master Fu made me help to make it,” Plagg grumbled. 

Walking over to his bed, he picked up a small, black box on his bedside counter, and opened it. Inside there was a necklace of rose gold, made of tiny little interwoven wires and a pendant in the center. The pendant was a circle, mimicking a ying-yang, except instead of the white and black, it was red and green. The circle extended outwards at two points opposite of each other, making two extrudes. On those extrudes were a ladybug and a paw, made of rose gold and finely painted red, green, and black.

The smile on Adrien’s face widened as he thought about Ladybug’s reaction. Thank goodness Master Fu had told him where he lived, albeit after two years, or else he wouldn’t be able to give something like a necklace to Ladybug. After all, it would probably fly off in the wind during battle. However, thanks to Fu’s magic, and after a lot of Plagg’s complaining, he used some of the kwami’s magic to enchant the necklace. Now, whenever Ladybug transformed, the necklace would meld into her suit, showing (if she chose to) the pendant emblem on the black spot on her collarbone, the one that Adrien definitely had never stared at or noticed. He couldn’t have done this without Master Fu, so he made a mental note to get him a present sometime during the season as well.

Adrien closed the box and faced Plagg. “You ready?” he asked.

“Pfft. I’ve been ready for hours.”

“Alright, then, Plagg, claws out!”

Chat had then spent the day popping into snowball fights, walking down the street, and randomly gifting candy to people. He was especially proud of that last one, as the look on people’s faces when Chat Noir came down in a flash, dropped a chocolate in their hand, and bounced off was priceless. He’d even managed to get Marinette and Alya, which of course resulted in Alya asking for an interview. Chat had said soon, as the mood of the day gave him enough bravery and giddiness to even handle an Alya interview. 

After a day of laughter and surprise, he bounded back to his house to pick up Ladybug’s present and ended up on Notre Dame, where he currently is. His Christmas had been magical, and, he hoped, it was about to get even better.

After a few minutes of gazing down at the Parisian cityline, he noticed a red blur hopping from rooftop to rooftop, quickly approaching his location. He smiled, for his lady had finally arrived.

Ladybug landed gracefully on the top of the church, a soft smile on her face and holding a small, red box. “Hey, there, Kitty,” she called, sitting down on the edge by his side. “What’re you doing here so early?”

He chuckled. “Ah, well, my lady, I’ve just been having a bit of holiday fun with Paris, and thought I’d come here when I finished.”

“Ah yes, you were all over Paris today, weren’t you,  _ chaton _ ?” she mused.

Chat Noir’s eyes widened, and he turned towards Ladybug. “Oh, so you heard?” he queried.

Ladybug let loose a light laugh, looking at Chat with admiration. “Heard? You were all over the news today! Everyone was talking about how you played with little kids, and gave everyone candy. You made Christmas brighter for everyone, Chat, how could I not notice?”

Chat blushed under the compliment, his gaze swiveling to the floor. “Yeah, I guess... “ he mumbled.

“You even gave me some candy! At least, in my civilian form,” she continued.

“Wait, what?” His eyes shot back up to hers, viewing her bright smile and twinkling eyes. “Wow, I didn’t even know. I gave candy to hundreds of people today.”

“Aww, you don’t get to figure out my identity today, do you? Poor kitty,” she said with mirth.

Chat pouted, then broke out into a smile. “It’s okay, I have my lady by my side now, anyways.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Chaton,” Ladybug tutted. She faced towards the city, kicking her legs out like he had been doing and whistling a soft Christmas carol.

In that moment, Chat’s breath hitched. She looked perfect just then, in the moonlight and starlight, right next to him. Her hair lightly swung in the breeze, carefully layering over her cheek. Her eyes sparkled with joy and happiness, showing that she had as good of a Christmas as he did. The light of the city framed her figure, making her look ethereal, like she wasn’t of this world. Her freckles danced under the nighttime glow, and he could count each one of them individually. Her whistle may have been just a regular song, but to him, it was as if a siren was singing it, lulling him with her mystical and magical voice.

“So,” Ladybug started, snapping him out of his trance, “what made you spread Christmas cheer today,  _ chaton _ ?”

“Well,” Chat replied, “I just wanted to spend the holiday with the city, make it a little happier today.” Ladybug didn’t know, but his memory of the morning resurfaced, and he started slowly twisting the bracelet still on his wrist.

“Didn’t you have Christmas with your family, though? I mean, you were out at practically the break of dawn.”

“Not really,” Chat responded, a wobble in his voice. “I just grabbed some breakfast and head out, I guess.” He looked down towards his bracelet, water starting to collect around his eye.

Ladybug, noticing the sadness in his voice, glanced over. She saw Chat Noir and his hunched form, the tears almost escaping his eyes. Worried, she put a hand on his shoulder. “Chat,” she asked softly, “are you okay?”

“ _ Purr _ fect, my lady,” he answered without humor in his voice, and left it at that.

Ladybug sensed Chat starting to think dark thoughts, and attempted to redirect the conversation. She wanted his mind off bad things, especially today, on Christmas.

“What is that, Chat?” she inquired. “I’ve never seen you wear it before, it’s really beautiful. Is it your Christmas present?”

“Yes, but not from this year. This was a present from my mom, a few years before…” The tear forming in his eye was finally released, making its way down his face before landing on his lap.

Ladybug’s heart shattered, realizing what he was talking about. Every time they saw a laughing family on patrol, or a mother with her kids, his face would always take a somber tone. She never understood why. At least, not until now.

Of all the people in Paris for this to happen to, why did it have to be him? Chat was her dorky, cheery partner, the person she could always depend on, the person who had become her other half. For him to go through something like this, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he was suffering every year, every day.

Quietly, Ladybug asked, “When?”

“About three years ago.” Chat kept fiddling with his bracelet, twisting and turning it to distract him from his thoughts. “After she was gone, my father got cold. He stopped caring about me, about anyone, and basically retreated to himself. He leaves me alone every day, only showing his face when he needs something from me.”

Ladybug sniffled. She was about to start crying as well from what she was hearing. Instead, she did the only thing she could think to do. She wrapped her arms around Chat and held him tightly. Chat froze, not used to people giving him physical affection. Ladybug squeezed tighter and said, “I’m so sorry,  _ chaton _ . I’m so sorry you have to go through that. Just know that I’ll always be here for you, if you ever need anything.”

Chat relented after a few seconds, putting his arms around her in return. “Thank you, my lady,” he whispered, and they released each other, a smile replacing the sadness on their faces.

Chat suddenly brightened, letting out a small “Oh!” and placing his hand inside of his suit pocket. “I forgot, I have a present for you, Ladybug!” 

Ladybug widened her eyes in surprise, not expecting Chat to have a gift. “Well, what do you know, I have one for you too!” She brought out her red box that she had been carrying. “You go first, since you’re so clearly excited.”

Sure enough, Chat was now almost bouncing in place, a black box in his hands. Ladybug frowned. “If this is a ring, I’m leaving,” she deadpanned.

Chat laughed. “No, no, no, nothing like that. I mean, kind of- just open it.” He held it out towards her.

With an eyebrow raised, Ladybug took the box, carefully lifting the top open. When she saw what was inside, she gasped loudly, and lifted the necklace out. “Chat, I- you- oh my god-” she stuttered, unable to get a word out.

Chat beamed at her reaction and said, “Don’t worry, I didn’t go broke from buying it.”

“How?!” she nearly shouted. “This is  _ rose gold _ , and the painting is so exquisite! And the charm- was this custom made? How did you even afford this? I don’t- I don’t deserve this, Chat Noir!”

“Of course you do, my lady. You’re Ladybug, savior of Paris, and my best friend, you deserve even more! And, uh, let’s just say I have a large wallet, so it won’t set me back at all. Even if it did, it would’ve been worth it.” Chat’s eyes were shining now, the excitement bubbling over and showing itself. “It gets even better! Here, put it on.”

Hands trembling, Ladybug slowly put it on, where it promptly disappeared in a flash of pink light. She yelped, then started panicking and shouted, “What happened? Where did it go?”

“Relax, my lady, it’s right there.” He pointed to the spot on her neckbone that now housed the pendant. Ladybug followed his finger and gasped at the sight, at a loss for words. “What- how- huh?” she stammered.

“I may have gotten Fu’s help on this one,” Chat chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of his hair. “The necklace will be with you in your civilian form, and when you transform, if you choose to, it will meld with your costume and show itself like that!”

Ladybug, jaw still wide open, focused her gaze back on Chat. “Chat, you really didn’t need to this for me!”

“I know,” he remarked lightly, “but I wanted to.”

“Th- thank you so much! Oh my goodness,” she realized, “my gift is so bad compared to yours!”

Chat laughed, picking up the red box now on the floor. “Any gift from you, my lady, is better than anything.” He opened the box, and Ladybug readied herself for disappointment, closing her eyes.

It never came. Instead, when Ladybug opened her eyes, she found Chat with wide eyes and an open mouth not unlike hers a few moments ago. “Is this- is this a Ladybug plushie?!” Chat stammered.

He picked it up, carefully as to not rip it. It was a soft, doll-like version of Ladybug, except with a larger head for the appropriate style of the toy.

Ladybug clasped her hands behind her back, answering timidly, “Yeah, I made it for you. So you’ll always have me by your side.”

Chat froze at that, those words very familiar to him. Once she said that, the tears really started to flow, him sobbing at the kindness Ladybug was showing him. Ladybug, surprised at his reaction, asked, “Chat, what’s wrong?”

“It- it’s just that,” he blubbered, “no one’s ever made something for me before! Th- thank you so much, Ladybug!” He rushed forwards and embraced her, tears dripping down onto her shoulder before they finally ceased.

Ladybug returned the hug, giggling with a smile on her face. “Of course,  _ chaton _ , I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? I love it!” he exclaimed, causing her to laugh even more. They separated, Ladybug picking up the black box she had left on the floor. “I better get back soon, my parents will be worried,” she said, although her body posture made it clear she didn’t really want to leave. Chat gathered his things too, looking into her eyes with affection, and a hint of love. “Thank you for night, Ladybug. It made my Christmas the best ever,” he said genuinely.

A slight flush of color appeared on Ladybug’s cheeks, and she smiled. She didn’t want to go, especially with what she had learned today. She didn’t want Chat to go to that cold house of his. If she could, she’d grab him and take him back to her family, and shower him with treats and gifts. Unfortunately, secret identities were in the way, and she had to settle with a present. 

“Goodnight, Chat,” she lilted, taking out her yo-yo and whizzing away. Chat watched her go, the red streak blending with the fairy lights and glow of the city. Truly, this day had become one of the best of his life. He started the run back to his house, waving at the surprised citizens on the way. “Goodnight, Ladybug,” he whispered, running off into the vast, twinkling Parisian night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm maybe there might be a sequel to this and maybe it'll be uploaded new year's eve or something and maybe it's a lot of adrienette this time I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? As usual, comments are appreciated and I'll try to respond to as many as I can!


End file.
